


Watching Him, Watching You

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't see your words in the dark, only your back lit up by the moonlight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Him, Watching You

He doesn't see your words in the dark, only your back lit up by the moonlight.

Even when the two of you were little, he always called you by name. Everyone else used titles and honorifics, but he only called you his nii-san when he referred to you. It was strange but also so natural because although you were his older brother, yes, you also weren't, and he wasn't the type of person to be so proper, anyway. He still isn't.

You are loyal to your captain, but you still (and always will) love him the most. Because it's him, and you have loved him for as long as you can remember. You tell him you want to make Whitebeard the Pirate King instead of him, and he doesn't think anything of it. You are almost disappointed because it's like it doesn't matter, but he's always been simple. You are not, though, and you know that if you ever face him, you won't be able to do anything.

He feels cold that night, and you think that maybe it does matter.

He finds One Piece first, and you end up facing him when your ships meet.

"I don't care about you. I'm going to kick Whitebeard's ass!" Just like that, he goes around you, and you are powerless to stop him. You always have been when it comes to the important things.

He wins.

He has never understood you. You have never understood him completely, either, but you understand him enough.

He doesn't look at you, but he gives into you. You tell him you love him; he looks at you with wide eyes, his face that of a child's, and you think you understand.

You stay with him.

05.02.15


End file.
